Weddings and Presents
by courtcoolio
Summary: Harry finally marries the love of his life. Everything's perfect well almost everything
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood in front of none other than Number 4 Privet Drive. This time it was a little different, He was surrounded by the people he cared most for. Ron shifted uncomfortably between him and Hermione. The silence was broke by Ginny "You ready? Now or never." She slid her hand into his and squeezed, comforting Harry instantly. The four walked slowly up the drive to the front door. Ginny knocked 4 times rapidly and a long torturous minute later the door pushed open.

A familiar bony face appeared. "Umm hello Aunt Petunia. I thought I could come talk to you and give you something." She looked disgusted. "Who are these people are they of your lot?" "Oi and proud!" Shot Ginny. "Co-come in" Said Aunt Petunia eyes darting to Ginnys wand.

They all walked briskly to the living room and sat awkwardly on the couch. "Blimey Harry I think It got more plain since last time I was here." Said Ron in a disgusted tone. Petunia appeared on the staircase with Vermon and Dudley. Dudley eyes rested on Ginny while Vermon scanned the whole lot. "What brings you here. We were promised we would have nothing to do with you any more!" Snapped Vermon fuming.

"The war is over, we won and a lot has happened in the last few years since."

"So this voldy thing is gone? What happened? Too disgrace hes a freak?" Petunia gave a shriek of laughter.

"Harry killed him! Hes the bravest person in the world! He sacrificed himself to him! He died and came back and destroyed Voldermort!" Ginny was out of breathe. Ron winced at the name and Hermione Stood up with Ginny.

"I think I should talk." Said Hermione facing Ginny now. Ginny sat down reluctantly and snuggled up to Harry. Dudley looked taken aback by the affection.

"We just wanted you to know Harry is alive and well, and that hes about to do something very big. " Hermione began. "At the end of this month Harry is going to be married and he has decided to invite you three since you're his only family. Please consider attending, It is very important to him."

"Why are you all here with him!?" Shot Aunt Petunia.

"Because me and Hermione are his best mates and Ginny is my sister also his (Ron shudders) girl." said Ron looking very uneasy. Ginny sat up right at the mention of her name. Her ears slightly pink she met Harrys eyes and relaxed again.

Harry had not paid much attention to the others. Ever since Vermon appeared he had not broken eye contact. Vermon double took Ginny for a second before returning his gaze. Was he seeing stuff or did Harry actually catch a glimpse of surprise.

"It is on Harrys birthday if you would like to attend. We shall wait for your response." Hermione finished before getting up. Ron shot up with her and slipped an arm around her waist looking at Dudley. Harry helped Ginny up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait Harry!" Harry looked back to see Dudley standing in the entrance way. "You go. Ill meet you there ok?" He said turning to Ginny.

"Ok hurry though." She said with a kiss. She apparated leaving Harry with Dudley.

Dudley looked slightly frightened from the bit of magic.

"Good-Good luck. She really something."

"Uh yeah, yeah she is.."

Did I hear it right. Your best mates sister?"

"Yeah long story. But hes ok with it. Her other brothers are about the same."

"Thats good. Ill come to the wedding by the way."

"Oh thanks. Ill have Hermione come by and get you when its time."

"And is she-?"

"Rons"

"Yeah worth trying. Bye Harry."

"Bye Big D."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke on July 31 not wanting to open his eyes. He kept thinking that the moment he opened his eyes he would be 11 in his cupboard, like his life has been just a dream. A dream. He shuddered at the thought. He sat up slowly still closing his eyes. He opened them slowly and took in with a gasp.

It wasn't a dream. This was to be the day he married the one and only Ginny Weasley. He smiled at the thought of seeing her smile as she walked down the aisle to him. He looked at the empty space beside him. Ginny must have already gotten up to get ready he thought to himself.

All of sudden there came a loud knock. "Harry dear! Wake up darling I have breakfeast ready." Called Mrs. Weasley in a very happen tone.

Harry got up and got dressed and headed for the kitchen. He sat by Ron who was in a debate with Hermione about the importance of house elfs. "You can't keep going on about spew" "It is not spew it is S.P.E.W. Ronald. Harry!" Everyone turned to Harry and smiled.

George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Ron got up and gestured for Harry to follow into a room. They all surround Harry. Bill broke the silence. "So as of the end of today we leave the care of our little sister in your hands. We expect her to be looked after and cared for with highest priority and if we hear any trouble-" Just then Ginny burst in to the room. "What the hell are you doing?! Luckily Hermione came and got me and I can take care of myself thank you very much!" "Uhh sorry Gin we just uh." Said Charlie who had slid into he corner looking at the floor. " "I don't need my brothers to corner my soon to be husband to interrogate him. Leave now! Harry you can stay" She said the last sentence with a smile and a look at Harry who had up until recently had been hiding behind Ron.

They filed out quickly leaving the two alone. Harry could tell that their ears were pressed to the door. "I'm so sorry they did this" She said stepping closer taking Harrys hand. "It's ok I expected them to." "Its still not right. I'll make up to you somehow don't worry." "She winked at him with a smile kissed him and then left swiftly. He walked out of the room in a daze awaiting the day to come.


End file.
